Pizza Never Come
Pizza Never Come is the eighth installment in the Pizza No Come Film Series. It takes place two years after its predecessor, Pizza Must Come, and follows Antonio Sabatino as he steps back into action and takes a stand against Master Malice and his closest companions in the Fat Clan. The project was announced in December 2017, and was stuck in development for two years. Difficulties assembling the cast and multiple attempts to film it resulted in various failures, making it Scott's most delayed and troubled short film. Obligations with other projects, including Age of the Golden Master, Kaine West: No Salvation and several school films, as well as scheduling conflicts with the cast and hurdles in Scott's life, all heavily delayed the film's production. The film's script was completed in November 2019, and filming fully took place on December 28 - officially wrapping the project. It was released on New Year's Eve. Plot Two years after the events of Pizza Must Come, Antonio Sabatino lives a quiet life; in his absence, the presence of the Fat Clan has inevitably grown stronger than ever. Antonio lives with a friend, Derek, who forces out Antonio in a bid to have him face the Fat Clan and do his duty. Antonio uncovers his old car, and drives off. Derek is secretly being forced to spy on Antonio for the Fat Clan; he temporarily wears a horse mask and goes by the name "King Stallion". Derek meets with Emilio Sabatino, The Chimp and ��, who demand to know Antonio's whereabouts. The Fat Clan also seeks the address of Baron Buddy, the head of the Pizza Prohibition Pact. They plan on capturing him and demanding that the ban on pizza be lifted. After Stallion fails to comply, he's knocked out and taken to Master Malice, who brags about the Fat Clan's superiority. After disclosing Baron's address, Malice commands his minions to "gang him up". Antonio speeds into the nearby parking lot, and stops when he sees Emilio standing before his car, holding Stallion's mask. A confrontation ensues between the brothers, before Master Malice arrives with Chimp and ��. Malice shows Antonio how outnumbered he is, even as Antonio attempts to redeem Emilio. Moments later, The Dogfather emerges from the trunk of Antonio's car. The Fat Clan beats and kicks Antonio, until Emilio suggests they roll him down a hill and leave him in the dirt, just like he left Emilio. Antonio is left at the bottom of the hill. He weakly sits up, and says "pizza ... never come", before collapsing. Cast *Alex Fanelli as Antonio Sabatino, a pizza guy who distributes pizzas to the Fat Clan. Antonio has remained out of the public eye for some time, feeling disowned by many people he considered friends. *Austin Brinser as The Chimp, a cowboy mercenary who disowned his longtime ally, Antonio. He continues a partnership with Master Malice and the Fat Clan. *Chris Lombardo as Master Malice, the mysterious leader of the Fat Clan who wears a styrofoam head. In this film, Malice seeks to kidnap Baron Buddy, the head of the Pizza Prohibition Pact, and use him as a bargaining chip to get pizza back in society. *Ryan Grier as Emilio Sabatino, the original pizza guy who was apparently pulled into the Fat Clan. *Michael Behrenshauser as ��, a member of the Fat Clan who wears a crying emoji hat. With Malice's help, he got Emilio to join the Fat Clan after his relationship with his brother fell apart. *Russell Parkinson as King Stallion, a.k.a. Derek, Antonio's friend who is forced to spy for the Fat Clan. This marks Russell's first onscreen appearance since Bread's Crumbs 4, and his most extensive role since Jurassic Shark III. *Dakota Markle as The Dogfather, a hungry beast and the "pet" of The Chimp, which was seemingly killed in Pizza Will Come. Chimp explains how Dogfather was kept alive by his "insatiable craving for pizza". Sean Larkin and Alex Fanelli also appear as Malice's goons. Alex Lombardo cameos towards the start of the film, briefly popping up in the darkness behind Antonio's car. Production The film has a troubled and extensive production history, hindered by many attempts to film. It was officially announced on December 25, 2017, as the eighth installment in the Pizza No Come series. Scott hoped to film the project at the end of December or the first week of January 2018, but due to the extremely cold temperatures in the area, filming was delayed. Filming officially "began" on February 3, 2018, with Alex Fanelli, Ryan Grier, Austin Brinser, Gabe Sagherian, Chris Lombardo and Sean Larkin all present for filming. However, due to the extremely cold temperatures, filming stopped promptly and the footage was scrapped. Attempts at Filming Scott hoped to film during his spring break in early March, but due to scheduling conflicts and the production of No More Smiling, filming was further delayed. Scott then hoped to film in April, but as he wrapped up his first year of college and wrestled with the production of No More Smiling II: Redemption, the project was further delayed. On May 23, Scott confirmed the film will begin production early in the summer, hopefully after the completion of The Machine of Munich III. However, due to work and other obligations, Scott and the cast were unable to make the film; Scott cites that it was difficult to get the cast together on a single day. On August 1, Scott confirmed his hopes for the film to be made that month, citing he has a confident idea of where the series will go for the next few installments. Filming took place the night of August 13, with Alex Fanelli, Ryan Grier, Austin Brinser, Gabe Sagherian, Chris Lombardo, Sean Larkin and Dan Brusilovsky present for filming. Filming was set to continue and wrap on August 14, with reshoots set to take place, but due to Alex being unavailable, filming was postponed. Since filming wasn't finished, Scott reworked the film's story while keeping parts of the original footage. However, due to his work on Ninjago: Age of the Golden Master, as well as college and scheduling issues, the project was further postponed. On November 14, Scott confirmed the film will be released in December, after he finishes working on Man Out of Time. Due to scheduling conflicts over winter break, this never occurred. The film's release date and production remained uncertain for several months, due to the production of Kaine West: No Salvation. On May 25, Scott confirmed that filming would begin that day, and that any previous footage shot would likely be scrapped. Once again, filming wasn't completed, with Scott citing a struggle to improvise the film while also trying to define the series' story through it. As such, he and the cast agreed that filming wouldn't occur again until a partial script or outline has been written. In September 2019, Scott confirmed that he hopes to write the film's script soon, now that Kaine West: No Salvation is complete. Scott wrote the screenplay on November 15, 2019, and confirmed the film will take place two years after its predecessor. Filming was planned to take place the next day, but due to Alex and Gabe's absence, it was postponed. Filming then took place, and officially wrapped, on December 28. Alex Fanelli, Ryan Grier, Austin Brinser, Chris Lombardo, Michael Behrenshauser, Sean Larkin and Russell Parkinson all participated in the shoot. Gabe Sagherian was set to appear, but was unexpectedly unable to film. Editing took place over the next few days, and the film was released the night of December 31 - narrowly making it Scott's last film of 2019. Upon the film's release, its title was revealed as "Pizza Never Come". Trivia *Gabe Sagherian was expected to play a crucial role as Renny, but was unable to film at the last second. As such, Russell Parkinson took his place as a new character. Russell's character was initially set to solely appear in the first scene of the film, but his character was expanded into a guy forced to spy for the Fat Clan. **Gabe briefly showed up at the end of filming. Scott considered having him cameo as Renny, but opted against this due to the series' nature of no post-credits scenes, especially considering there's no credits. *There are several ways The Dogfather wound up in Antonio's trunk. Either he was put there by King Stallion, as commanded by Master Malice, or Alex Lombardo's mysterious character put him there at the start of the film. *Upon seeing his brother for the first time in over three years, Antonio hears flashbacks from Pizza Won't Come. *In the film, 1,348 days have passed since Antonio and Emilio last saw each other. The film is set on December 30, 2019, and their last encounter took place on April 21, 2016 (a year before Pizza Won't Come was released, and three months before Pizza No Come takes place). *This film will have the series' longest release gap between installments, as it will be released nearly two years after its predecessor. The second longest gaps were the seven months between Pizza Won't Come and Pizza Must Come. *There was another long gap between the production of this project and its predecessor, Pizza Must Come. Filming for the eighth installment began in August 2018, while Pizza Must Come was shot seven months earlier in December 2017. *Like the seventh film, filming for the project started but was cancelled, resulting in the original footage being discarded. With this film, the cast only filmed a few shots before postponing the production due to the cold temperatures. *Two separate attempts at filming occurred in August 2018 and May 2019. In August, the majority of the film was shot, but Scott strongly disliked the way it turned out, feeling it was directionless and wouldn't move the series along. In May, barely any filming took place before it was called off. Category:Pizza Never Come Category:Pizza No Come Film Series Category:2018 Storyline Category:2019 Storyline